Mengapa Kau Menyukainya
by AriellaxCastral
Summary: Aku melihatnya menangis lagi. “Mengapa kau menyukainya?”. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Cerita pertama, FutaxHaru


Rating: T

Pasangan: FutaxHaru, MukuxHaru

Kredit: KHR bisa dipastikan bukan milik saya.

Ringkasan: Aku melihatnya menangis lagi. "Mengapa kau menyukainya?". Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

* * *

MENGAPA KAU MENYUKAINYA

Aku melihat dia menangis lagi. Dia duduk di kursi kayu dalam taman di mansion Vongola, di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Ini yang ketiga kalinya aku melihat dia menangis, semenjak kepergian orang itu dalam salah satu misinya, dua minggu lalu. Aku berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Kak Haru," kupanggil namanya.

Wanita itu berpaling padaku, terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Dia menghapus sisa air matanya secepat mungkin lalu tersenyum. Dia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya seakan menyuruhku untuk duduk bersama. Aku mengangguk lalu duduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur, Futa? Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, dan kurasa waktu tidurmu sudah lewat," dia berkata sambil melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, "Kau 'kan tidak boleh tidur malam."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kak. dan aku belum mengantuk," aku cemberut saat paham maksud ucapannya. "Kakak sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Apa yang Kakak lakukan di luar sini? Bisa-bisa nanti sakit."

Dia tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf padaku. "Aku tak akan sakit hanya karena duduk di sini. Aku sedang menunggunya. Dia bilang, dia akan pulang malam ini."

Aku memandangnya setengah percaya. "Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja? 'Kan lebih hangat dan nyaman dibandingkan menunggu di kursi keras dan dingin ini."

"Pertama sih begitu, tapi bulannya begitu indah dan banyak bintang yang terlihat. Kupikir, tak ada salahnya menunggu kedatangannya di sini. Ah, aku rindu sekali padanya," dia tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah bulan.

Aku terdiam melihatnya. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Maaf aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas," dia melihatku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Oh, eh , tidak. Iya, malam ini sangat indah." Aku tertawa, berusaha menutupi salah tingkahku dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum ceria. Kami duduk sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai hal, sayup-sayup terdengar suara serangga malam bersahut-sahutan.

"Kak Haru…boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku perlahan, ragu-ragu dan takut menyinggungnya.

"Boleh saja. Tentang apa? Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, pasti kujawab."

"Mmm…sebelumnya maaf…tapi aku ingin tahu. Kenapa Kakak bisa menyukai dia?" dia terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. "Maksudku, Kak Haru adalah orang yang sangat baik yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri, perhatian pada semuanya, ceria, cerdas, pintar masak, dan…sangat cantik."

Wajahnya bersemu merah dengan penjelasanku, tapi aku tidak berbohong. Dari 4.586 wanita yang terlibat dalam mafia dalam peringkatku, dia menduduki peringkat 5, bersama Kak Kyoko dan Kak Chrome. Karena itu, sedikit banyak aku berharap mereka bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang sesuai dengan kualitas mereka. Aku tak terkejut saat tahu Kak Kyoko dan Kak Tsuna akan menikah. Toh, mereka memang cocok satu sama lainnya. Aku tak terlalu kaget saat tahu Kak Chrome bertunangan dengan Kak Hibari. Mereka berdua hampir mirip walau yang satu lebih sadis dibanding pasangannya. Namun, saat Kak Haru memberitahuku dan yang lain tentang hubungannya dengan orang itu, aku merasa sangat terkejut. Di mata kami, mereka berdua sangat berlawanan. Dua pribadi berseberangan bagaikan langit dan bumi. Apa yang membuat keduanya bisa bersatu?

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Futa. Tapi, aku kaget juga mendengar pertanyaanmu. Ada apa sih sampai kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Dia bersandar di kursi sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin tahu alasan Kakak menyukainya. Kupikir kalian berdua sangat berbeda dan bila mengingat dirinya yang dulu, aku…" Aku berhenti bicara seiring ingatan masa kecilku kembali di hadapanku.

Aku teringat apa yang telah orang itu lakukan padaku, pada Kak Tsuna, Kak Gokudera, Kak Yamamoto, Kak Bianchi, dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam insiden itu. Aku teringat berita-berita mengenai kejahatannya. Entah mengapa, aku tiba-tiba teringat semua hal buruk tentangnya.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu," ucap wanita didepanku ini, membawaku kembali dari lamunanku, seakan-akan dia mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan. "Walau ada yang tidak berubah dari dirinya, dia tidak seperti yang orang lain kira. Aku sangat mengenalnya untuk hal ini."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia hanya berpura-pura? Kalau semua hukuman yang dia jalani di Vendicare ternyata tidak merubah dirinya? Lagipula aku sering melihat Kakak menangis." Aku tak mengindahkan keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Aku menangis karena merindukannya." Aku langsung menoleh dan sempat melihat ekspresi aneh di wajahnya sebelum dia kembali tertawa seperti biasa. "Tak usah khawatir, Futa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, mengapa Kakak bisa menyukai dia?" Aku kembali menanyakan hal itu. "Apakah tak ada pria lain selain dia?"

"Tidak ada. Dia satu-satunya. Aku menyukainya, tidak, aku mencintainya karena diriku dan yang lainnya."

Aku diam, tak mengerti arti kata-katanya. Untuk yang lainnya?

"Kau akan mengerti bila kau sudah merasakan perasaan yang sama, seperti yang kumiliki sekarang, terhadap seseorang. Saat ini, hanya itu jawabanku."

Dia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap lurus kepadaku. Saat itu waktu seakan terhenti dan aku merasa dia bukanlah Kak Haru yang kukenal. Aura misterius dan ucapannya yang aneh membuatku merasa asing. Seakan-akan, dia adalah orang lain dengan wujud Miura Haru. Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan muncul dan memberitahu tentang kedatangan orang itu. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Dia tak berhenti tersenyum saat kami memasuki bangunan.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, Futa." Dia tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundakku. "Jangan tidur malam-malam, ya."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pesannya itu. Kami berpisah di aula tengah. Senyumnya tak hilang seiring kepergiannya menuju ruang kerja sang ilusionis dimana orang itu menunggu dirinya, dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Aku tak tahu sampai dimana kebenaran ucapannya, tapi, sama seperti yang lainnya, aku akan selalu mendukungnya dan menjaga agar senyum bahagia itu tetap ada di wajahnya. Seperti seorang adik menjaga kakaknya.

* * *

A/n: Yosh! Pertama kali membuat dengan bahasa Indonesia dan selesai dalam waktu dua jam saja. Jadi, maaf kalau banyak kata-kata yang salah, penggunaan kalimat yang tidak pada tempatnya, karakterisasi yang aneh (pertama kalinya memakai karakter-karakter ini kecuali Haru), mmm..dan lain-lain deh :). Mohon dibaca dan kalau berkenan dihati mohon dikomentari ya. Makasih sebelumnya :D

AriellaxCastral


End file.
